harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Libby Smas-D'Aiterio
Elizabeth JoAnne "Libby" D'Aiterio (nee Smas) is a character that got her start on the show Tainted Love and then transferred to the show, Resort. Now she is on Harpers Falls. She was originally played by Chrishell Hartley, who played her on the two previous series; but when she decided to leave the show to concentrate on her family, she was recast with UK actress, Rita Simons, best known for her role of Roxy Mitchell on the series, EastEnders. Outspoken enemy of Jennifer Libby D'Aiterio is a very outspoken woman, who doesn't pull her punches when she speaks. However, her words are usually given with the best of intentions, unless one crosses her and then she can be as harsh as all get out. Born in Los Angeles, California, and having lived there most of her life, Libby Smas was a powerful and very party-oriented woman. She had been at the Viper Room, a club on Melrose Boulevard where River Phoenix had died. She had been at the same party where he died, and there had always been some suspicions about her having a role in it. However, she was later proven that she had only been at the same party, and had no role in the actor's death. She gained a job at Elixir, a restaurant on Melrose and became a hostess. She proved her worth to the owner, Aaron Atherton, and she quickly made friends. She proved to be rather snarky and had a very wicked and sarcastic sense of humor, but she had a lot of loyalty to her close friends. During this time, she had issues with Darren D'Aiterio, a server who had dated her before. However, she became fast friends with Darren's best friend, Albie Neuenworth, a television writer who worked at ABC in Hollywood. She found him to be an interesting and funny person, who could be as snarky and sarcastic as she could be. The two would become Elixir's Greek chorus, who would always comment on the proceedings, using their snarky and sarcastic natures. They are very connected, as they have Darren in common. She figured that Darren, who could be ferociously protective of his best friend, was worth something if he thought Albie was something special. In fact, it was Albie who had told Libby that Darren had defended her staunchly that night at the Viper Room. She realized how devoted Darren was to those he loved and her feelings softened towards him. While they were working at the Futura resort in Orlando, Florida, Libby and Darren realized that they were made for one another, and they finally married there at Disney World. They also attended Sarah Jo McArthur's funeral. They later moved to New York City, along with Albie and his husband, Jason Mitchell. The four of them shared an apartment in Midtown Manhattan, where they all worked at a large restaurant in the Times Square area, while Albie worked at ABC in New York as a news writer. However, when a larger opening at Aaron and Rusty's Bistro, a restaurant in Boston, owned by her former boss, Aaron, came up, Libby, Darren, Jason and Albie moved there quickly. They found a condo in the Back Bay area, and they moved in immediately. They are glad to be with old friends, but are all sad to have to deal with the evil Jennifer Barrett. Libby and Jennifer hate one another, due to their animosity over past hurts, and her finding out that it had been Jennifer who had called the cops on Libby the night at the Viper Room! It was revealed that Jennifer had lied to the police saying that Libby had River Phoenix killed. Later on, the charges were dropped and overturned. Of course, Libby is not going to let Jennifer get away with that. Ever since then, Libby has despised Jennifer, especially for hurting Albie. She and Darren have bonded to make sure that she is punished and punished severely for the pain she inflicted on her best friend. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Characters from other stories